


阿斯加德王妃正传4

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Other, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy





	阿斯加德王妃正传4

王储锤x双性人鱼基，蓝皮基，湖边play，略微脏话

 

 

 

人鱼尾巴一拍水面，鱼尾轻轻在索尔身上磨蹭，翻身看着躺在他旁边的索尔，一撇嘴不满的说道，“喂，你憋了一晚上了，一句话也不说，到底想干嘛，”

“我，我刚刚在想别的事情，”索尔木讷的说道，嘴唇干巴巴的，声音像撕裂的棉布，伸出一只手搂着人鱼的腰轻轻摩挲皮肤和鳞片结合的位置，像挠痒痒肉一样，人鱼舒服的在怀里哼了一声，嘴上却不依不饶的，“你和老婆，现在怎么样了。”

“哎呀呀什么老婆啊，我就喜欢你一个人，那人脾气又差，性子还凶，动不动就动粗，哪里有个王妃的样子嘛，你才是我老婆啊，”索尔一翻身压在人鱼身上，嘴上甜言蜜语哄着，手指偷偷伸到了下面那个鳞片上抚摸。

“滚，”人鱼一听就火了，一尾巴把索尔从自己身上扇到了水里，脾气差性格凶，也不瞅瞅自己那副傻缺的样子，胸肌能夹死人，胳膊快比我脑袋粗了。

索尔不明所以的噗通掉进了水里，冰凉的湖水一激，小兄弟马上安分了不少，“阿嚏，你又怎么了吗？我又说错话了？别每次都直接把我踹水里嘛，很冷的，”一边打喷嚏一边絮叨，每次都这样，莫名其妙的，“早知道我就舒舒服服躺床上睡觉了，多好。”

“你是想回去睡觉还是想床上睡觉的人了，”人鱼想掐着索尔腰上的肉给他拧一下，结果摸来摸去找不到一个软乎的地方，狠狠拍了他一把，“不想在就直说，还不稀罕嘞，你走了这个大池子全是我的。”

“别别别嘛，”索尔赶紧求饶，双臂撑在湖面跳到了岸上，一翻身压住了人鱼，手不规矩的到处乱摸，“我错了行不行，”脸贴在他胸前，胡渣蹭着人鱼敏感的皮肤，伸出舌头色情的从脖颈向下舔弄，留下一串水渍，在胸前滑动了几下，含了一颗微微挺立的奶头在嘴里玩弄。手指摸到了鳞片上，人鱼天生性淫，自从那次出尝了情爱的滋味，一直心里空落落的，躁动难耐，被索尔这么一撩拨，立刻主动缴了械。

鳞片偷偷打开了一个小口，索尔立刻顺着缝隙抚弄里面的性器，舌头含着乳珠放在嘴里细细研磨，粗糙的舌面反复划过乳头，牙齿轻轻啃咬乳晕，人鱼忍不住低声呻吟，鳞片已经完全张开了。索尔的手指在穴口轻轻抚摸软肉，粘液流的到处都是，下面已经湿的一塌糊涂了，人鱼难耐的扭动着身体，鱼尾轻轻扫过水面，泛起了一阵波纹，“想要吗？”索尔含着他的耳垂，温热的呼吸吐在颈间，低声在耳边说道，“想要就告诉我，不然，”说着手指偷偷插了进去，浅浅的在穴口戳刺，却不深入到里面，“我可不知道你想要什么。”

“快点儿，进来，”人鱼下面越来越痒了，像是有一片小羽毛在撩拨，难耐的说道，也顾不上别的，

“我的什么进去啊，”索尔用关节顶了一下柔软的内壁，产道立刻不规律的收缩了起来，白色透明的液体越来越多。

“用你的，你的，那根了，”人鱼咬着牙一边抽气一边不自然的咬着嘴唇，看不清脸上的表情，但是那双明亮的绿眸明显染上了浓浓的情欲，头发自然散落在草丛里，一狠心豁出去说道，“快，用你的阴茎干我，”

“骚穴忍不住了吗，你是不是我的小母狗啊，还是个欠操的小婊子，”索尔故意把手指插的更深，人鱼忍不住叫了出来，手指的长度哪里能满足他，欲望完全支配了大脑，他只希望男人的肉棒能狠狠的插进来，什么廉耻都顾不上了，满嘴淫荡下流的话，“对，啊，别，求你了，我是母狗，是个不要脸的，嗯，对，哪里，婊子，快点儿操我，”

索尔哪里能这么容易放过他，低头就伸出舌头在穴口舔舐，柔软的舌尖快速拍打着洞口的软肉，淫水控制不住的流了出来，人鱼尖叫着呻吟了出来，他哪里经历过这种撩拨，一个男人给他舔下面的穴，光是心里上的羞耻，就让他无法接受了，陌生的快感从下面传来，死死抓着旁边的仙草，鱼尾啪啪拍打湖面，蓝色的皮肤在月光下分外诱人，像是蒙上了一层若有若无的细纱，身体扭动着，双臂不自然的抽搐，鱼尾一卷痉挛着身体高潮了出来。

索尔拍拍人鱼的尾巴，抬起头来，下巴上的不明液体顿时让人鱼想找个地缝钻进去，伸手抚摸着光滑的皮肤，忍不住感叹，“还真是浪啊，都说人鱼性淫，看来是真的了。”说着一个挺身，把阴茎插进了松软的小穴里，俯在洛基身上开始缓慢的抽动。

皮肤紧紧贴在一起，索尔的手胡乱急躁的抚摸着眼前人，他相守这种感觉，和心爱的人结合，纠缠在一起，感受对方的温度，粗长的肉棒在穴里来回抽动，发出啪啪的水声，红肿的小洞饥渴难耐的吞咽着肉棒，紧紧咬着索尔的阴茎不放。人鱼的花心被狠狠撞击着，浪叫一声高过一声，“啊啊，太快了，太快了，嗯，别，别了，”嘴里胡乱喊叫着，指甲抓挠着索尔的后背，留下了一串串血迹，鱼尾敲击着水面，唰啦唰啦发出很大的声响，嘴巴大大张着，呼吸急促，声音却越叫越高。

“快，快，别，不要停，”人鱼满嘴污言秽语求着索尔操他，紧贴着爱人温暖的身躯让他非常安心，从未有过的安全感，肉棒狠狠顶到了最里面，龟头研磨着花心，小腹似乎都鼓了起来，阴茎缓缓的抽出，穴口被大大撑开，早已红肿不堪了，交合处聚了一圈泡沫，软肉都被带出来了，再次狠狠的撞了进去，疯狂的抽动，快速操干这个淫娃，索尔的征服欲一瞬间达到了顶峰，死死扣着人鱼的腰，拼命撞击，“叫啊，叫出来，喊到嗓子都哑了，我喜欢听你喊出来。”

两人做的情动，动静也闹的越来越大，都说隔墙有耳，世上没有不透风的墙，如果索尔没有成婚，那他每天晚上去哪里，找谁做什么，都无可厚非，可是他已经成婚了，对象还是约顿海姆的王子，本身就是两国交好的象征，他再这么胡闹下去，惹恼了劳非是小，可是给两国和谈都会带来为止的影响。

希芙躲在草丛里不敢出声，死死捂着耳朵可是索尔和那个人鱼交欢的声音还是不受控制的传到了耳朵里，眼泪哗哗的流了下来，捂着嘴低声哭泣，索尔在湖边待了多久，她就听了多久，为什么，他可以碰任何人哪怕是个人鱼，可就是不碰自己。

呆呆的坐到了天亮，希芙揉揉哭肿的眼睛，站起来整理整理衣服，她告诉自己这关乎两国外交，自己如果不说，以后恐怕会有更大的乱子，咬咬牙整理了一下衣服，去大殿那边，求见奥丁。


End file.
